User talk:Centrist16/Archives2
! Please leave a new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on .|1= *If you make separate headings for each message you leave me, I'll merge them. If you leave exceedingly ridiculous spam on my page, I'll delete it. If you threaten me, either here or anywhere, I'll report you. It's really that simple. *I'll always respond to messages you leave me here on , unless a discussion here gains responses from multiple people or is practically useless or already resolved in advance, in which case I'll leave you a talkback message after responding here. }} Various things *Thanks for the notice on Tacoism, I'll take care of it. *I've seen you copying things exactly from various places, and that's fine since everything is released under CC (not sure on specifics though), but just make sure that you know what everything does. For example, the thing I fixed in the war timeline, and the way you have the archivebox set up won't work since I customized it a lot. You might want to use it just the normal way, since I don't think my customizations are really necessary for anyone else. *I finally got the template working correctly, so feel free to use that on your page, makes the code a lot neater. Thanks, and let me know if you need any help. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:06, Sunday, 6 February 2011 (ET) Diplomacy Thanks for helping me out there. I'd love to start some diplomacy. However, seeing as I live in Australia our timezones will be different. Why don't you PM me in game and set up an Embassy? Thanks Ed (talk • ) 20:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Portal Well, it's a custom namespace, used as sort of a cover page for topics with a lot of information. A portal page shows an overview (selected content, summary, etc) of the topic it's covering. Portal:Großgermania is a very good example here, or you could see one of the many on . Were you looking for more specific information? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:18, Tuesday, 8 February 2011 (ET) :Großgermania's portal is probably a bad reference to work off of, since all my sections are built into subpages of my main nation template. I'd suggest working off of Portal:New Pacific Order, and use its to mold your own. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:94, Primidi, 21 Pluviôse CCXIX Category redirects Just FYI in case you don't know, a category redirect won't redirect pages categorized in it into the other category. It's probably better to make it a . [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:25, Wednesday, 9 February 2011 (ET) :I don't think it's the kind of treaty that other nations could enter, that would probably require a new treaty written like a bloc. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 09:15, Thursday, 10 February 2011 (ET) ::It could be a separate one with us as the founding members if you want. What kind of theme/goals are you thinking about for it? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 13:27, Thursday, 10 February 2011 (ET) Sorry Hi, sorry about that. I used your nation wiki as a template. Any idea where I can find empty templates? --''Preceded unsigned comment by User:Bryanminghan. Re: Wikibook Yeah, it was just a random idea I had :P. Let me know what you think of it, and any ways I could improve it. Hopefully I'll eventually write enough to use it too :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 01:09, Saturday, 12 February 2011 (ET) Re: Bloc Looks good (I like the logo too), and good idea on making a good acronym. I just fixed up the template and a lot of grammar stuff in the treaty. Do you object to any of the changes? One suggestion, the subsection in Article V is kind of redundant, I think it could just be merged into the Article. Also, in Article VIII the last sentence seems to conflict with the first - does the first sentence mean that 100% approval is required for an amendment? And I'm not sure about the upgrading/downgrading thing, what kind of grade are you thinking could be made? Otherwise looks good, I'll sign it once it's finished up. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:24, Saturday, 12 February 2011 (ET) :I actually like it being 100% for an amendment since it's basically like re-signing the treaty if it changes, so you could take out the other sentence. I can take care of making it official if you want to do it now, otherwise I'll be back tomorrow and you can do it whenever. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:07, Sunday, 13 February 2011 (ET) ::Just wondering, why did you leave a note that you intentionally didn't use pre tags for Talk:Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact? Also I fixed the tag, the / goes before the tag name in closing tags. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:27, Sunday, 13 February 2011 (ET) :::Not sure exactly what you were doing, look at how I did it to see the right way. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:41, Sunday, 13 February 2011 (ET) Headings have already fixed the issur eof please be more specific if i missed one as far as I know they are all fixed. Thanks!-''Preceding unsigned comment by User:Reghar73 Could you please review this page and specify th format issues - I have tried to resolve them but the message remains and it bugs me I have something wrong - when you have time could you please check this -Thanks. Tech deal Your nation seems quite interesting too. Also, it is more stable and strong. Would you consider buying tech from me? Also, I would like to sign STOP. Bryanminghan (talk • ) 10:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Anaheim Instead of taking over an RP page of a deleted nation (it's meant to be left there as an archive), you could make your own page at, for example, Anaheim (JBR). That's what you would do even if the nation was active in the case of a city with the same name. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:08, Sunday, 13 February 2011 (ET) Formal Relations Hey, I want to start formal diplomatic relations with your nation. We're in the same bloc, so that played a part on my judgment. Well, I'll let you decide how far you want to take this. Well, just let me know what you think of the idea. - Zabuza825 :Sorry it took me a bit to respond, I was setting up Wiki pages for my nation. Now I have a topic for foreign relations. Anyway, I like your ideas. Sister City organizations and embassies in capitals sound good to me. I might come up with some other ideas eventually, I'll let you know if that comes up. -Zabuza825 Re: Sister Cities I'm not interested right now. I'll think about it once I finally finish all my pages :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:22, Wednesday, 16 February 2011 (ET) Templates It's best to keep parameter names simple, since they'll only be seen in the code and it's annoying to type out long ones. Also, they can't have spaces in them, if you want a space it has to be an underscore or it won't work. I'll fix and do the documentation, unless you were planning on doing it. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:16, Saturday, 19 February 2011 (ET) :Actually, you did have underscores, but then in the place where you were supposed to repeat the parameter, it looks like you put an alternate description instead. Just make sure the name of each parameter stays the same throughout the whole thing. I'll go do it now. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:39, Saturday, 19 February 2011 (ET) Airline Alliance Hey, I was just thinking the exact same thing. I know about airline alliances (rode on JAL, a member of the Oneworld Alliance). I love the idea! - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 01:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't really care what the name and logo of the airline alliance is. Maybe for the name something like the Sunshine Airline Alliance would do. Just throwing out ideas (sorry, I got nothing for the logo). Doesn't have to be fancy. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 01:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the welcome! I'm glad that there are people who read and enjoy my roleplays, and I can safely say that I'll be sticking around and continuing to write. =) Considering that it's been a while since I wrote most of the stuff I have done so far, I might take some time to go through and rewrite some things. Markun120 (talk • ) About New Disparu Hello Justin, I certainly appreciate the article you created about the fate of Disparu after its collapse, and found it quite interesting. While I encourage you to keep it and continue working on it (as you seem to be interested in roleplaying New Disparu and JBR), I'd just like you to know that I probably won't recognize it as part of canon in the event that I set up a successor state to Disparu. You see, I'm currently working on a constitution and a possible RP that takes place immediately after the collapse, so there might be no way to fit in New Disparu into Disparu's (and the new state's) canonical history. My apologies for the inconvenience. Regards, Pikachurin Talk • 20:54, Monday, 21 February 2011 (ET) :Well, as you've said, many nations in the wiki claim to exist in the same location, so I personally wouldn't mind if New Disparu also existed in Quebec. I'm actually quite flattered, since it's been a while since another wiki editor found my articles. I'm glad that people are actually reading my stuff. :P Pikachurin Talk • 21:08, Monday, 21 February 2011 (ET) New STOP Applicant krazyguy111 of the NCR Union has posted an application on the STOP forums, I would start a new voting session but the last summit deadline has past. Should I start a new summit, or just a new voting session? Oh and for your information I did invite him. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 20:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll start a new summit. Quick question, where should it take place? - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 00:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) And.... done. It's up. Thanks again. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 01:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Monaco Everyone hates the new look/Oasis, it sucks :P. Monaco isn't available anymore. If you want to make Oasis look more like Monaco, take a look at CN:CSS. I wrote a bunch of code to make it look like it used to. The main change is removing the sidebar to extend page width (I didn't actually write that bit, someone else posted the code). [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:21, Thursday, 3 March 2011 (ET) Re: Naming articles Yeah, making a new page would be the best way to do it. If you're going to build on the content of the original, perhaps use or to link to that one and then add the new content. Oops, I don't think I have voted. Could you give me the forum link, and have I been masked? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:26, Saturday, 5 March 2011 (ET) Constitution hey got any ideas for a charter or alliance constitution by the way i just found out im way older then you lol --President Brandon 05:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Front Page Picture Oh, wow, there's a group of images I had always hoped would be much larger, but never had the time to expand on. They weren't actually printed, but they weren't technically made with an image generator, either. I made them using normal images and text in . Images in general had a full (black and white) desaturation effect applied to them, though on the full size, you'll notice that the realism is unfortunately starkly broken by the reichsadler in the title text and the table of contents, which despite my efforts, refused to look any more rigid, as the other images do. I forget which fonts I used for the article titles and so forth, and I can't check right now because I don't have Publisher anymore, but the body text was a nice find called Old Newspaper Font. Unfortunately, it doesn't support characters with diacritics, nor does it accept the eszett from my name; however, when I was searching to link it just now, I came across a very similar font that does include numerous Latin-1 extensions, so I'll be using it on the off-chance I ever make any more of these. I hope this helps you somewhat. Making and arranging these proved to be quite a pain in the neck, but I do like the end result. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:87, Primidi, 21 Ventôse CCXIX Terrorists I saw the post you made on the STOP forums, and I had an idea. I am working on a page for a terrorist group of my own, the National Revolutionary Front (FNR, the order of the letters is weird because their name is actually Italian). Maybe we can have the two cooperating, and even if you don't like that idea perhaps we can have AIL expand operations into my nation. Even if they don't my nations OSS will be watching them, and I'll probably join you sooner or later (most likely sooner). Just asking, what do you think? - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 05:38, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm fine with the idea of a umbrella organization, though I was thinking more along the lines of the two operating as if they were allies. So any idea's for it, I'm open to practically anything. And who's going to make the Wiki page, if any is going to be made? Oh and FYI FNR has no Anti-Islamic teachings yet, but should they adopt a religion other than Islam they may start having some. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 18:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. FNR is looking for a religion, you can see on their wiki page that they are actively looking for a religion to follow in order to increase their unity. Perhaps AIL can influence them in some ways, and I was thinking maybe FNR can contact (or at least try to) AIL in order to form a solid relationship between the two organizations (that's where the "influence towards Islam" comes in) - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 18:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::IC: In commemoration of our newly-created friendship with AIL we shall announce to our membership our new-found friendship and that we shall condemn anything that is Anti-Islam. We will be ready for formal relations the moment the announcements has been made to our general membership. You can expect us to announce it to our membership to be within the next 2-3 hours. ::::(OOC: just for the heck of it I'll be the chief RP'er for FNR too. Yes, I believe I'm in it with you now) - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 19:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::And just declared war. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 20:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) March 13the Massacre Whoops, sorry about that. I always just copy the template from another article, and I missed that. Thanks for letting me know. I'll correct the error now. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 22:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: featured article I think it would be difficult to get it updated all the time. Maybe we could do a new article every week or few days. Here's another random idea I had, we could choose a topic for the week (alliances, nations, wars, national companies, governments, etc), and select a pool of related pages that can be randomly selected to be shown as the featured article. I dunno, just throwing it out there :P. Btw, make sure you put new vandalism reports under Current Reports, and when an admin gives the warning he will move it to the archive section. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:43, Thursday, 17 March 2011 ( ) Capitalization on the Capital Template Hi there, I always considered that templates lack of capitalization because the overall phrase was 'Anywhere, capital city of the Government of Anystan'. In such a situation, 'capital' would not be capitalized, and considering that, it's now that it looks like an error (to me, at least). Interested for your thoughts on this matter, though we could always put in a check to allow users of the template to specify how they want it to appear themselves. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:83, Octidi, 28 Ventôse CCXIX :Hey, no worry to me, brother. I'm just giving you my perspective on it is all. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:88, Octidi, 28 Ventôse CCXIX :I had the same thoughts as did MvP. I'd like to be able to change that line too, since I don't have a title like Nation, so I had to add that in awkwardly so it made sense. I can implement this if you want. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:47, Friday, 18 March 2011 ( ) ::I'll take care of it, then, and add in a check so that Justin and others can capitalize it on his page if they want. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:92, Octidi, 28 Ventôse CCXIX ::Done, and Bobogoobo's and Justin's capital pages fixed accordingly. Taking the article out of Bobo's page, instead of adding it in where necessary, just makes sense to me for ease of transition, even if it seems a bit backwards. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:96, Octidi, 28 Ventôse CCXIX :::No problem; glad we could all find an agreement. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:00, Nonidi, 29 Ventôse CCXIX JBR JBR radar picks up a soviet awax Intel Plane Flying over jbr war battle grounds then the plane disappears out of JBR air space and fly's back to the soviet union --President Brandon 03:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) i send all my planes around to war torn countries just to keep a eye on things ok ill join as long as it isnt a alliance ok ill join as long as it isnt a alliance Re: Template/Analysis Hai :P Well, I could add the image support to Navbox, except it's already there :P. It's just one cell that spans all the link rows and has a width of zero so it's only as wide as the image. Use either |imageleft= and |imageleftstyle= or |image= and |imagestyle= to add an image on the left or right, respectively. Let me know if you have any trouble with it. I'm not really sure what you mean by the analysis, but it sounds cool :D thanks. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:27, Tuesday, 22 March 2011 ( ) :Your analysis idea sounds plain ingenious. If I may recommend it, the old format of may suit your purposes—two separate implementations of the format are here and here (because the CIA changed their URI scheme when they redesigned the Factbook, I can't find archives from the source, but these should give you an idea of what I was thinking). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:23, Tridi, 3 Germinal CCXIX :Sweet :D It'll probably help me since I'm bad at summarizing my own stuff :P. Although, will it be a problem that I plan to add a bunch more stuff in the future? :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 12:18, Wednesday, 23 March 2011 ( ) Re: Template Hey, thanks for offering to create a template for me and I definitely do plan on creating and expanding into more articles so if you could do that it would be greatly appreciated. I'm not so good with coding things like this, I tend to just go to other pages, and copy/edit the existing code to reflect my own purposes. Thanks again, --Gottrich (talk • ) 05:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC) check out my new leaders page Re: Time Template Would you prefer the format be 08:00 AM, or 8:00 AM? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:72, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXIX : should work now. It's been a long time since I've messed around with these things, though, so if I've screwed something up, just let me know. Cheers! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:76, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXIX Ikusa Video Game Midway Entertainment Studio's, a division of Midway Incorporated, would like to co-operate with Vuong's International Corporation on the development of the sequel to a first-person shooter game that became a hit in Midway, Ikusa. The sequel is planned to be based in the Jihad War of the United States of JBR. Also, if Vuong's International Corporation is willing to cooperate with Midway Incorporated, they will go multinational. Also, Midway will welcome Vuong's International Corporation into the Union of Midway. Please let us know your thoughts on the suggestions. Zabuza825 (talk • ) 23:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I have made the edit to the Midway Incorporated wiki. If you want to you can read through it. Oh, and since our companies are working together, for the sequel to Ikusa, I was thinking there be another set of 3 campaigns. The view of a JBRican soldier, the view of a Midwayan soldier, and the view of a soldier in the Pikachurin Search and Rescue Team. And perhaps a enhanced multiplayer mode. Just let me know if you have any thoughts on it. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 05:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Bussiness Offer Hello Im President of The Soviet Union And Also CEO / President of Petrov Hotels And Would Like to start business and Open 7 Hotels in your JBR Country --President Brandon Jr 17:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) jbr hotels check my hotel page out and you will see the design of the hotel im having built in JBR and yes it will be strong as a under ground bunker with extra layers of concrete and security --President Brandon Jr 17:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) jbr hotels check my hotel page out and you will see the design of the hotel im having built in JBR and yes it will be strong as a under ground bunker with extra layers of concrete and security --President Brandon Jr 17:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) gov the hotels done your welcome to see it and let me know if you need any thing in the future hey just wanted to stop by to tell you and let you know that i have open up 7 Petrov supermarkets in your country your welcome to check the page out in corporations Wedding of Emperor Zabuza825 Emperor Zabuza825 is scheduled to be wedded on April 2, 2011. Zabuza825 would like to personally invite President Justin Vuong, King Jakeb Norton, Vice President Hayden Painter, Lance, Maylene, and Max Pikachurin, and Supreme Field Marshall James Chor to attend the wedding. The wedding is to take place in Aldebaran, Union of Midway. Use of Midway One for travel is permitted at the individual's discretion. Please RSVP by March 31, 2011. And a extra piece of information, the honeymoon is planned to take place in JBR City, United States of JBR. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 05:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for your RSVP. Emperor Zabuza825 is pleased to hear that our friends from JBR will be attending his wedding. The plane tickets and hotel bills will be paid for by the Union of Midway. Use of Midway One is authorized and will be used at the request of a guest from JBR. Please notify us if there is one. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 21:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::The wedding is planned to be private, in terms of only invited guests will be able to directly attend. All guests that you have mentioned invited. A small part of the wedding will be in live airing, and any TV channel or news agency is authorized to attend this part so long as they do not disturb the wedding. The portion of the wedding that will be aired to the public is the exchange of wedding vows, presentation of a gift, and public proclamation of marriage by a priest. Other than the mentioned, everything (including the wedding reception) is private. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 21:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I understand, but the wedding has been delayed until April 3rd due to the Bombing of Aldebaran Baptist Church. Not to worry, the Office of Criminal Investigations has made firm decisions to improve security for any government official in the Union of Midway. All guests and invitees from the United States of JBR, government official or not, are included. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 02:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) hey did i pass i did apply for the sun treaty but never heard back Head Of State Visit Aid Rushes In Your Office hands You A Yellow Note with the note saying the New Soviet Union President Brandon Jr Will Be Making A Stop Off Soviet Air force One at your airport to talk about anti-terrorism legislation to the nation in 2 days and if the terrorism doesn't stop then he will be sending in his KGB Soldiers and Secret Police to Round up the Terrorist we will be needing 2,600 JBR Guards 100 Under Cover Police We Will Bring our secret Service and our snipers and own gas and transportation Adding to our articles You helped me out a lot by adding content to my articles. Do you want me to return the favor by adding to your articles? I can tell you put a lot of effort into creating content, but I don't know if my ideas for your articles will be as good as yours, though. I hope you're having a great day! =^) CoffeeShopFrank (talk • ) 23:45, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I want to make one of those little portal boxes at the bottom of my pages, like the one you have that has links to all of your articles. The problem is, I don't know how to do that. Can you make a portal box with different categories (military-related history and my army, history of my country, political divisions, etc.)? I don't want you to make articles for all of those things; I just don't know how to make a portal box and then I'll do the rest. I'm just inexperienced at doing wiki-related stuff. =^( CoffeeShopFrank (talk • ) 00:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/United_States_of_JBR#See_also I want one that is similar to this box (the one that reads "United States of JBR" at the top). I don't want you to make something like this: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:JBR It would take a lot more time to do that, and I don't want to waste all of your time. Thanks for offering help! =^) CoffeeShopFrank (talk • ) 00:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! =^) CoffeeShopFrank (talk • ) 01:13, April 1, 2011 (UTC) My nation page I saw that you edited my nation page, and I'm trying to finish it as you suggested I add to it,etc. I'm having issues getting the nation map and nation flag to work properly. In particular I'm not entirely sure the syntax of flagsize and flag_type |flag = http://www.cybernations.net/images/flags/Libya.png |flagsize = |flag_type = Andrewb610 (talk • ) 18:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Andrewb610 i was fixing that but do you know how to make the second one collapsible? ? Are you good on forums ? --President Brandon Jr 17:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Possible scenarios Hi Justin, Sorry for not responding immediately; I have a lot of projects to do at the moment. :P Anyways, I am currently working on a suitable background for the Free State and getting my IG nation back to pre-dissolution levels. Ergo, I will be barely doing RPs, both internal and external, until those two conditions are met. Nevertheless, I've come up with a response for each of your scenarios. #While this option causes the least problems on my side, I'm not really a fan of vapourizing a good RP just because of a few out-of-character problems. This will force you to rewrite many aspects of your RP, which you probably won't like considering the amount of effort you've already put in it. #I really don't like this one, to be frank. While I appreciate the story you've put into Lance and the Pikachurins at JBR, I still see them as projections of my own personality into the in-character world of CNRP. As you may have noticed in my user page and my articles, I am somewhat leftist; as a result, the Pikachurins also lean towards the political left in CNRP. What I'm trying to say is that, even though Lance may no longer be active in my RP, I still want to keep him around since he is my CNRP persona. Furthermore, I doubt that someone who has been holding on to leftist beliefs all his life, and even fathered a nation based on those same beliefs, would suddenly adapt more right-wing views. Sorry. #What you said. #As you've said, it is simply unrealistic for a territory as large as New Disparu to simply move everything within it to somewhere else. Doing that would significantly alter my basis for the Free State, since I will have to explain why families who have lived in, say, Trois-Rivières for many generations would just pack up and leave for a place where there's less francophones. #I personally like this one the best, since I think it fits with our story the best. The technology to clone healthy humans doesn't exist yet, so let's go with decoys. Anyways, the last time I checked New Disparu, it already said that there are rumours that the JBRican Pikachurins were fake, so I suppose you could start an RP from that base. Furthermore, most of Quebec sees itself as its own nation (in fact, the issue of Quebec's identity as a nation is one of the centerpieces of RL Canadian politics). One of the reasons why Disparu was voted out of existence was because the large French-speaking population thought that there were too many English Canadians in the government and in business, which they saw as unfair. (Mind you, there's a RL precedent to this - read the Wikipedia article about the " " to see what I mean.) Therefore, Québécois wouldn't be too happy if a regime they disliked, which was led by English-speaking Quebec natives, is now being continued by English-speaking 'imperialists' from the south who do not know anything about their culture. I'm not sure how I would put in New Disparu in the grand scheme of things, but I suppose I can say that your government didn't really have de facto control of Quebec, and the so-called Disparuean Independence Movement is, in fact, the Free State's Self-Defence Force or something along those lines. However, considering the fact that you pulled a next to the independence movement, I may have to omit that fact completely since I'd rather not be associated with Nazis. #Not necessarily. I can use if I wanted to interact with you while still interacting with the rest of CNRP. For instance, I was able to RP to an extent with Eagleia and Großgermania, even though extrasolar vehicles haven't been invented (for the former) and the land which Michael von Preußen occupies belongs to a player (in the CNRP universe) whom I've RPed with extensively. So, in conclusion, I suppose I could go with five or a modified version of six. Pikachurin Talk • 20:12, Wednesday, 6 April 2011 (ET) :Sounds good to me, then. Sorry if I ruined your RP; I don't really mind if an alternate Disparu exists, and you can continue working on it if you want to. If you're okay with this, I'll add bits and bobs about New Disparu/JBR once I get the Free State up and running, I suppose. Just note that I will be telling the story from a different perspective, so please don't be offended if my description is more biased (RL Québécois are pretty sensitive when it comes to nationalism, so I'd like that attitude to reflect in my RP as well. :P) Pikachurin Talk • 21:44, Thursday, 7 April 2011 (ET) Re: Lance Pikachurin I think this has already been mentioned before, but you can use to speed up things such as replacing links. It's pretty easy to use once you spend a few minutes getting it set up and learning how to use it, and it makes things much faster. Just an option if you want to pursue it. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:46, Thursday, 7 April 2011 ( ) bow wow check my page out and let me know if you see anything missing that should be there on the page please when you have the time to thanks and let me know --President Brandon Jr 01:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: STOP stuff Replied, I will add it to my page when you confirm. Sorry for the delay, I've been forgetting to check the forum again even though I have it bookmarked right after the wiki :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:57, Friday, 8 April 2011 ( ) Sig First, as always, I am grateful that you find my work good enough to use as a base for your own. Anyway, I meant the red color of the talk page link, I liked the brown background :P. Plus using the same background color as mine could get confusing. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:30, Saturday, 16 April 2011 ( ) okk sry i havnt been active on it i been busy in real life and ya i got a job and im starting it in a few weeks so im trying to get every thing set and oked been busy with fire dept training also but ill sign back up --President Brandon Jr 16:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: General-Secretary Okey, done. I will try to remember to get on it but I think you could do a better job at it, so I'll PM you the password. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:17, Sunday, 17 April 2011 ( )